1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to EPROM thin film semiconductor memories and more particularly to split-gate EPROM/Flash EPROM devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, split gate EPROM/Flash EPROM devices use field oxide to isolate bit lines electrically. Even the buried bit line is used, the field oxide used to provide isolating in the cell areas, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,032 of Yuan et al for "Method of Making Dense Flash EEPROM Semiconductor Memory Structures."
See U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,489 of Gill et al for "Method of Making a High-Speed 2-Transistor Cell for Programmable/EEPROM Devices with Separate Read and Write Transistors."